memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Tholian Webs, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 47 | miniseries = The Tholian Webs | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Rachael Stott | published = July 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262 | altcover = }} "The Tholian Webs, Part 2" is the 47th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the second part of the Tholian Web story arc, illustrated by Rachael Stott. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK…'' : The became traped in INTERPHASE, a dangerous condition of space within which the ship's structural integrity- and the crew's sanity - were perilously at risk. Two of the affected were Sulu and Scotty: Sulu commandeered the Bridge, while Scotty separated the main hull from the saucer section. To make things worse, an unknown enemy trapped both parts of the ship in WEBS of glowing energy... has had better days. He has lost the bridge, allowed his senior staff to become compromised, endangered the crew and put the itself in peril. Delegating to finish 's work on an antidote, he heads for the jefferies tube to climb back to the bridge. He is saved from the climb by who simply stuns and restores Kirk's command codes (and the turbolifts). meanwhile has managed to reboot the warp core and is close to breaking free of the web before knocks him unconscious. As Kirk arrives on the bridge, Uhura and Keenser have coordinated and have come up with a plan to break the webs using a plasma blast but it will require everyone evacuated into the saucer. In sickbay, Spock administers the antidote and explains the situation to McCoy. Using himself as a test subject, Kirk confirms the transporters are safe to use before directing Uhura to begin the evacuation of the secondary hull. The aliens then hail Uhura, introducing themselves as the Tholians and claiming the Enterprise is now theirs for transgressing into their space and begin towing the two pieces of the ship into their territory. In engineering, Kirk and Keenser work feverishly to set up the modifications and manage to reconfigure the nacelles to emit a plasma burst. The web around the drive section collapses with the phaser arrays destroying the Tholian crafts before another can be established. The Tholians retreat, swearing revenge and war on the . Kirk is unconcerned given that even divided, the Enterprise was able to best the Tholian crafts...before his hand falls through the console, the Tholian webs having served as a buffer for the effects of interphase. With the ship reconnected, the Enterprise warps back on course though Kirk dismays at the Federation having made a new enemy in addition to the Klingons and Romulans. As Keenser's request, Kirk joins the Roylan in the mess for drinks. Though Kirk attempts to start a conversation, the Roylan is satisfied with companionable silence. Log entries *;First Officer's log, supplemental. : Using the antidote created by Dr. McCoy, we have successfully stemmed the outbreak of psychological instability that resulted from our encounter with interphase space. We have been cautious in waking Dr. McCoy from his self-prescribed sedation. *;Captain's log, supplemental. : We are safely free of Tholian Space and the Interphase region that nearly doomed us. It's unfortunate that our encounter with the Tholians ended in hostilities, especially given the current tension the Federation already face with the Klingons and the Romulans. But I am heartened by the performance and bravery of the crew during the crisis. I am recommending that Lieutenants Keenser and Uhura be given citations for extraordinary valor. We have resumed our course back to the nearest starbase for repairs and resupply. In the meantime, Lt. Keenser has asked me to join him for refreshments in the ship's lounge. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants Races and cultures :Human • Roylan • Tholian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Tholian Assembly Other references :alien • alternate reality • atmosphere • captain • clothing • command division • commander • commanding officer • communications • communications officer • communicator • energy • [[uSS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]] • first officer • humanoid • lieutenant • lifeform • matter • officer • operations division • phaser (Prime) • • planet • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • science officer • space • star • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • starship • star system • tactical officer • technology • Tholian web • time • title • tricorder (Prime) • • uniform • universe • warp drive • weapon Chronology ;earlier in the year 2262 (Kelvin timeline) : Enterprise is stranded. ( ) Appendices Images Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 47.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 47 B.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = #46: The Tholian Webs, Part 1 | after = #47: Deity, Part 1 }} External link * category:tOS comics